


Love me Tender.

by Mishin (transcendental)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcendental/pseuds/Mishin
Summary: Genji comes back to a sick Zenyatta and his love pours out.





	Love me Tender.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sick and wanted some feel better softness. Very short cause this is the first thing I've written uvu

When Genji arrived their home was unusually quiet, even if their cats were on one of their 12 hour nap moods at least there would be the sound of Zenyatta making dinner. - Love? - he called out tentatively. Nothing. He peeked quickly in the kitchen, the bathroom and finally directed his path to the bedroom, where he saw the telling shape of his boyfriend under the sheets, their 4 cats laying around him like a protection circle.

With a content sigh he started moving quietly towards the bed, kneeling beside Zen and gently pulling down the sheets to uncover his face, the sight making his heart feel too full. There was the love of his life, cuddling the dragon plushie he Genji got him for christmas last year, his cheeks were flushed and it didn't take long to realize that he was sick, considering how quiet he was that morning. 

The sparrow softly placed his hand on his loves cheek, so warm to the touch, and Zen opened his eyes slowly to look blearily up at him and smiled -Hi, heartlight- Genji chuckled at the sweet petname.

-How are you feeling, dear?- he placed a kiss on the other man's forehead, making him tremble slightly.

-Cold- a sigh -in need of cuddles- a fit of gigles took over Zen and then a cough fit, which woke the cats and even made one run out of the room lightspeed. Genji heard his boyfriend do a small 'oh nooo' and snorted.

-How about I make you a tasty chicken soup to warm you up and then we cuddle, mm?- Zen's hand came out to caress his cheek and he turn into it to place a kiss on his palm.

-And you'll sing for me?-

He huffed at the sick man's adoring tone. -Yes, and I'll sing for you- with one more kiss to his hand he got up to go make dinner, his ears burning when as he opened the door Zenyatta whispered 'you are so perfect'.

\--

2 hours later, with his boyfriend peacefully sleeping in his arms, cats around them again as if they were performing some sort of get-better ritual and softly singing. Whenever he gets to say 'loves me tender' he can feel Zen burrowing more into him, he doesn't understand the love for his singing voice but, if it gets him this attention he won't complain. Being there for his boyfriend, taking care of him, is an honor.

So when he sings 'take me to your heart, for it's there that I belong' he means it wholeheartedly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
